


Gambling with Lady Luck

by Eli0t



Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [5]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Archive of Our Own, Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Casinos, Gambling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0t/pseuds/Eli0t
Summary: Prompt: Lady Luck was always on my side at the casinos.
Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650388
Collections: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories





	Gambling with Lady Luck

Lady Luck was always on my side at the casinos.  
Fortunately Lady Luck was an actual lady  
She was my mom  
But she didn't stick around anywhere else in my life.  
but when she did stick around, she was always overprotective  
But Lady Luck held grudges.  
A good fortune was at stake here, and I could see the people at the other side of the table smirking, like they were cheating.  
"Fuck you kid!" She would scream at me whenever I bothered her  
My father ended up having to raise me himself, which was difficult when he worked a 7 to 7 job.  
In fact, my father hated gambling and always hated that my mother would always spend his money.  
But she always won  
So  
Zeus, after all, was infamous for having affairs  
People have accused her of cheating, no one could prove it however. So she spends her days drawing Royal Flushes and taking all the chips.  
Lady Luck was just one of them... and she hated Hera's guts  
By drawing, I mean actually drawing a flush on a pei8ce of paper and climaing vicotroy.  
Lady Luck also had a problem with pica... she kept eating the poker chips like vending machine snacks  
She was good at drawing and not getting caught, however.  
Somehow, I had wound up in the middle of Lady Luck and Hera's ongoing war.  
Lady Luck wasn't actually all that lucky - they say the name hid a darker secret.  
LUCK stood for Loves Undermining Chip Kiosks  
Or maybe it was the mascara she used. Because no one understood how her lashes looked like that.  
Her secret of her addiction to poker chips.  
ate them like potato chips  
They make a satisfying crunchy noise  
and surprisingly, the poker chips actually tasted like salt  
Unfortunately, casino owners don't like when you eat all their chips.  
SO my mom slept w8ith the casino owner to make up for all the lost chips... That was how i was made.  
Hera gave her that name after a heated verbal altercation about the affair... and divine gossip from the queen was vicious  
Hi, I'm Jared, and i never learned how to fucking gamble  
My dad? Milo Murphy, so I'm a demigod technically. But truly? I am a disaster  
My father sent me far awayh from the casino at a boarding school because he wanted me to have no assoc8ation with gambling.  
Turns out sending me to boarding school was a bad idea because I got involved with the ultimate form of gambling... yugioh duels  
So here I am, in an arena dealing cards. The somewhat devastating champion because my opponents keep missing my match for reasons  
Little did I know, Hera had gotten me right where she wanted me.  
She laughed evilly, and the light changed, her disguise shifting and morphing and she became... Lady Luck.  
Truly, Lady Luck was never on my side.  
I gasped, "Didn't you steal my cheerios when i was four?!"  
"Mother how could you?!"  
"They were delicious" she snickered.  
"But not as delicious as the poker chips."  
'Also who even taught you to eat your cheerios with orange juice, I saved you from being an abomination.'  
"My father was a good man!"  
But my dad was the dealer.  
'Your father was a pessimistic frog who loved to sit on his log all day and complain about people counting cards!'  
For the first time, I realized the true identity of the frog my mother had given me at age 10.  
Then... "Murphy isn't my father?!"  
"Oh no... " she laughed evilly, "I am your father." Except it wasn't her talking.  
The midafternoon sunlight blinded me as her form shifted shape once more...  
"y-you..." i say in confusion, "trans..? is that how it works...?"  
and then she turned into a frog.  
And she hopped away into the sunset.


End file.
